The Sky is Always Falling Down On Me
by Tragic-Oneliner
Summary: Edward returns to Bella to save her from certain peril, only to find that she think's she's doing pretty okay on her own. In fact the danger she is in is worse than anything Edward could have imagined. Give it a chance! R&R. A different take on new moon.
1. Back With a Vengance

_This is something quite different… I really suck at summaries, so give it a read and R+R!_

_I don't own anything except the storyline- everything else is Stephenie Meyer's!_

* * *

The year is 2010. It's been five years since I left her, and now i'm returning. Not because I miss her (although the pain that still ravages my entire being is still as fierce as it was in the moments after I left), but because I am no longer the biggest threat to her safety.

I'd barely even recognized the danger when Alice informed me that we were leaving. I mean, it was barely a danger to me, and thought of the peril it might put Bella in had barely crossed my mind. In fact, for three years Bella hadn't entered my thoughts at all. Not consciously. I'd tried to erase her completely. Unsuccesfully of course- I'd just caused more pain to myself, masochistic as I am, but somehow I decided it would be easier if the pain didn't have a face. I wondered if, if she weren't in mortal peril, it would feel good to think of her now; A releif almost. As it was, it only succeeded in dredging up a horror that I'd burried deep within myself because it was reserved only for her. It was back with a vengance.

"You're going to get her." Alice had said. I narrowed my eyes and turned my head away from her, the same as any other time she attempted to talk to me about my beloved.

"Who?" I asked, lifelessly. Yes, I was playing dumb. Juvenile, I know, but in truth she threw me. I was completely unprepared; her thoughts warned me that she was going to bring up Bella but I didn't know why- she was trying her best not to think about it.

"You know who Edward. How COULDN'T you know who?" she flitted around to stand in front of me. I ignored her. '_LOOK at me Edward. YOU may not care about Bella, but I certainly do. I WILL NOT stand by and watch her get torn to shreds!' _

I froze. What? What could she possibly be talking about? Bella was in danger? And how DARE she imply that I didn't care about Bella. I saw in Alice's mind that my eyes had turned black. Her anger now had an air of smugness to it. Yes, she got the reaction she desired.

"What?" I asked, not quite achieving lifeless- I sounded more indifferent, rude even. Good. Bloody midget. I focused on her, with some difficulty.

"Bella. Is. In. Danger." She spoke each word calmly, as if they were separate sentences. But in her mind, she was screaming them at me, like a thousand buzz bombs screeching through her brain.

"What?!" I asked again. I hadn't realised that I'd stood up. I also noticed the chair I'd been sat on was smashed into pieces and my hands were balled into fists. Huh. The section of my brain noticing this was probably the only coherent section of my mind at that moment. I was seeing red.

"EDWARD, HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?" She flitted over to the television, she switched it on and flicked through the channels. News. Okay. I was vaguely aware of the rest of my family now entering the room, all looking nervous, some (Jasper,) looking wary. GOD. Why was he always on the defensive? He registered the sudden and unwarrented burst of aggresion towards him. '_Chill out Edward' _He thought.

I glared at him.

"Chill out? Would you like to know when I will 'chill, out'? WHEN SOMEONE TELLS ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON." The entire audience flinched as I swore. I didn't care. I was past politeness. If I was going to release some of what I was feeling, this was as good a time as any. I turned towards Alice, my face furious.

She pointed to the television. I looked.

On the screen was a horrific scene. If I had a heart, it would have undoubtedly stopped there and then. What looked like a 13 year old (it was hard to tell- they were filming from the air) was lying flat on her back, her stomach agape and her clothes torn. The majority of her insides were missing and the rest were strewn around her in the rappidly growing river of congealing blood that flowed around her. Blood was splattered across her face and her neck was visibly torn open. Bare and bloody bones lay about her, I'm guessing they were her missing limbs. Her face was frozen in a scream of pain and terror with her eyes still open and staring blankly at the camera.

Kneeling over her were a bussiness woman and a hooded teenager, both with their necks cut savagely open and blood caked across their skin and clothes. The bussiness woman had broken one of the heels on her Gucci shoes. She didn't seem too bothered. She was too distracted by the intstines she was trying to chew through. The Hoody was trying to yank them from her as he chewed the last scraps of flesh from what looked like a severed hand. He looked up to the hellecopter, the noise clearly disturbing him. His eyes were onyx- like mine. We all flinched.

"They don't know what it is. No clues at all." Whispered Alice,

"Terrorists maybe?" Suggested Emmet, lamely. Alice shook her head. I ignored him.

"Where has it…" Esme trailed off, too horrified to continue.

"All of america. The majority of Europe. Its hard to tell- people don't tend to survive long enough to let anyone know," Alice murmered.

"Oh my god…" Whispered Esme, her voice breaking. Impossible as I thought it was, she looked ill. I looked around. Everyone did.

"Bella." I whispered, my voice also breaking. I hadn't said her name since I last spoke to her.

"I know, Edward," Sighed Alice. "I know."

"You have to go and get her." Stated Esme. Carlisle dragged her into a hug. She looked like she was going to fall apart. Bella was like one of her children- she would do anything to save her, the same as any other mother.

I nodded, unable to open my mouth for fear I might scream.

"When do we leave?" Asked Carlise, speaking for the first time.

"Now." Replied Alice, pulling several plane tickets from her pocket. I stared at them silently as the rest of my family flitted around the house, trying to prepare. Bella. We were going to get Bella. A terrible though occurred to me. What if she wasn't alive?

NO. I couldn't, I WOULDN'T let myself think that way. If she was alive, I would do everything in my power to keep it that way. If she wasn't, I would end my life soon enough. I wasn't going to give up on her. Not yet.

And so the nightmare began.

* * *

_So thats that! i'd like to make this pretty long, but not withought reviews! So this is the first fanfic i've published, though definately not the first i've written.... I'm desperate to know what people think._

_See you later! X Rach_


	2. You Think I Can't Fly?

_Yay! Someone reviewed! It makes me happy... Anyway. Part two. Hope you like it! Let me know if you do! XRach_

_

* * *

__ A terrible though occurred to me. What if she wasn't alive?_

_NO. I couldn't, I WOULDN'T let myself think that way. If she was alive, I would do everything in my power to keep it that way. If she wasn't, I would end my life soon enough. I wasn't going to give up on her. Not yet._

For a few seconds, I could do nothing but stand and stare at the now blank T.V, whishing to god that I was still human so that I could wake up from this dream. Unfortunately I wasn't dreaming. I was very much awake and this situation was very real.

"Great," Muttered a voice from across the room, "We're being dragged cross-continent for some stupid human."

My head snapped up.

"Rosalie…" Chided my mother. She'd barely pronounced the last syllable when I'd pinned my 'beloved' sister to the wall, my hands wrapped around her throat. Emmet was at my side instantly, his eyes dark with an angry warning. '_Don't you dare.'_ He thought. I ignored him.

"I'm sorry, bitch, I didn't quite hear you." I cocked my head to one side, daring her to test me. Rosalie sneered.

"I called _it_ some stupid human, once again she's got herself in danger. I don't see why you don't just leave her to rot," In one swift movement, I lifted Rosalie off the ground and flung her into the far wall, smashing the flat screen T.V that was mounted on it. I could barely take another breath before Emmet had me pinned to the ground, snarling in my ear.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle come flying back down the staircase.

"Jasper?" He said calmly. Jasper appeared at the top of the staircase, his expression as cautious as ever. A wave of tranquility washed over us and I felt Emmets grip on me loosen. He stood up. I sat up, bringing my knees into my chest and resting my hands on my head.

"Fighting won't solve anything. You know that boys," Carlisle frowned and turned to Rosalie, "As for you, Bella is as much part of this family as you or I. I _have_ told you that dozens of times. When are you going to get it?" Rosalie wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"As long as her heart is still beating, she can never be a part of this family." She left the room, gracefully as ever, Emmet in tow. I gave a low growl. Carlisle turned back to me, his gaze sympathetic.

_I know this Is difficult for you, but you need to stay calm. For yourself as well as Bella._

My own frown deepened, but I nodded, trying to shake away my terror induced stupidity.

"Alice?" I asked weakly.

"Mhm?" She replied, preoccupied with gathering the various travel documents.

"Are we really going to fly directly into the middle of the danger zone? I mean, I know _we'd _probably be fine, but surely they aren't still letting people…" I trailed of.

She shook her head, "No. We're flying to east Russia" I frowned again. Russia?

"We're swimming the rest of the way across the north pacific ocean." Ah. Swimming. At least I would have less time to brood on what awaited me in Forks.

I heard an exasperated groan from outside and couldn't help but feel smug that Rosalie was pissed off. Serves her right, bloody blonde.

The drive to the airport was a short one. We'd each taken our own cars, knowing that there was a high chance that we'd probably never see them again. I tried my best to divert my mind from the true horror I was feeling by occupying myself with pointless tasks, like counting the clouds in the sky, the people of the road or the leaves on trees. Unfortunately, being a vampire significantly increases the amount of room in my brain to think. Such mundane tasks could never hold all of my attention and my mind began to wander after a few minutes.

The same questions kept replaying over and over in my mind. Was she alive? Was she injured? Or worse… had she become one of them?

The news report from earlier had explained that the dead were suddenly becoming reanimated and attacking anything they could get their hands on. Those that they killed would wake up and continue the killing cycle. Apparently the only way to destroy them was to rip them to shreds. God. It sounded like some cheesy horror film.

We pulled into the airport and flaunted our frequent flier privileges to board the plane in under 30 minutes. I settled into my seat looking as calm as anyone ever could be. Inside, I was on fire.

Eventually, i managed to detach myself from reality and completely zoned out. I closed my eyes, hoping that it looked like i was sleeping. Hours later, I was ripped from my stupor by terrified thoughts coming from the front of the plane. A glance at the overhead map told me that we were scheduled to arrive in 15 minutes.

_Oh god! Joey? Joey whats wrong?_

The thoughts were from the co-pilot. In his mind he held the image of his co worker, the main pilot. the man looked positively white. Almost as pale as me. The co-pilot reached out to check for a pulse and shrieked when he found non. Suddenly the pilots eyes snapped open. They were jet black.

I quickly scanned the thoughts of my family, just in time to catch Alice's vision. The plane was going to crash. Withought a doubt. I gave her a meaningful stare. _Yes, i'll stay here with the family. _I stood up and walked, a little too quickly, towards the cockpit. Behind me i heard Alice spinning my family some tale about me wanting to compliment the pilot on his excellent flying skills.

"Excuse me sir!" Called a female flight attendant from behind me, "You can't go in there! I'm going to have to ask you to return to your seat." I smiled politely at her, but pushed the door open anyway, closing and locking it quickly behind me.

The scene that awaited me was utterly horrific. Leaning over his co-worker and (ex)bestfriend was Mr. Joseph Bagnall, pilot of 15 years, loving husband and father of 3. His eyes were jet black. Empty. His face now coated with blood and in his left hand, he gripped the head of the co-pilot by the hair. What was left of the co-pilot was smeared across all four walls of the cock pit. The scent of the blood burned my nostrils and throat, but i fought to control the monster within me. I _had_ to get the plane back on track... there were oer 400 hundred people on this plane, all of which where currently oblivious to the fact that they were plunging to their deaths.

I took a deep breath, and held it. Joey looked up, a gormless expression adorning his face. He began to amble, quickly (for a half-dead-human-zombie) towards me, arms out stretched in my direction. I swear, the scene couldn't have been more cliche if he'd been moaning 'Brains, Brains' under his breath. If it wasn't entirely authentic, it would have been pathetic. In one fluid move ment, i grabbed hold of he ex-pilot's throat and pulled. Blood spurted around me. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. It didn't work.

Flashing red lights and the sound of chaos outside the cockpit doors immediamtely reminded me of the task at hand and informed me that the passengers where no longer quite so oblivious. I reached for the joystick, hoping to pull the plane back onto course and land it succecfully. Where was they joystick? Shit. I looked around. Oh. I'd found it. Between the co-pilot's eyes. Wonderful.

I sat back and pinched the bridge of my nose as the plane and it's 414 passengers continued to plummet to their ends.

* * *

_Oh dear... I feel like this chapter moves too fast... Gahh!_

_Like i said, lemme know what you think! And if i don't see you before the 25th, merry christmas!_

_X Rach_


	3. Well, You Just Watch Me

_Nawww :( No reviews! Come on people!_

* * *

A light hand on my shoulder made me jump. I turned. It was Alice.

"I didn't hear you come in…" She grimaced sympathetically, "How is… everyone?" I meant all of the passengers, as well as my family. Alice seemed to understand.

_Carlisle, Esme and Jasper are trying to calm them down a little. _

Right.

"Are they having any luck with that?" The engines began to roar even louder than before, as if they were screaming in pain. The noise from the cabins grew desperate and more chotic, answering my question.

"Rosalie and Emmet?" I asked.

_Looking for some kind of emergency landing mechanism._

I didn't even need to ask how they were doing with that. Clearly badly.

_I'm supposed to come get you and take you back to the first class cabin. We're gonna jump._

I nodded, taking one last look at the dull ground speeding towards us before heading out into the cabins.

The bombardment of thoughts I received was enough to cause me physical pain. I gripped my temples resisting the urge to cry out.

_Oh my god, ohmygod, OHMY-Where's my Baby? WHERES MY-She'll never know how much I love her…-At least now I don't have to worry about the utilities…-Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, they kindgom come, they will be done, on Earth as it is in heaven…_

All of them over lapping and most screamed out loud. Strangely, the ones that stuck out the most were the calmer ones. Like the prayer and the man worrying about his lover. They seemed resolved. Like they knew this was going to happen, there was nothing they could do to stop it and they should probably just make peace with themselves. Somewhere in my mind, I began to wonder if I should follow their examples.

I'd made a decision, I should accept the consequences. Going back would cause more pain than neccesary. For me if Bella was dead and for Bella if I went back. If she was still alive, i wouldn't be able to allow myself to be near her at all. It would make the seperation after all of this was over easier. It would make it easier to re-break my already broken heart, and maybe save her's more trauma. I should stay away. From Bella. From Forks entirely. I should let matter play out their own way and not meddle.

Unfortunately love doesn't work that way.

I had a choice. These people on the plane didn't. They were going to die, and soon. I had the chance to live forever. And the chance to save Bella. My Bella. I was going to cling to that chance, no matter how small. I couldn't abandon my love when she needed me most. When I could DO something to save her.

I was wrong. I didn't have a choice. I had no choice but to go back. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't.

Alice dragged me on. Obviously worrying about my silence. I tuned into her thoughts, hoping they might drown out the others.

_Can vampires go mad? What do I do if Edward goes crazy? _

"I'm not crazy," I said quietly. Alice looked at me, her eyes searching mine. "Tell me Alice, If Jasper was in this position, if he was the fragile, precious human that Bella is to me, how would you react?" Alice's eyes widened. She understood. And started to move forwards even faster.

The plane jolted and an awful screeching noise tore its way down the Plane. 223 minds were immediately silenced. I tried not to dwell on it. I might not be crazy yet, butit's probably better not to tempt fate.

Eventually we met Carlisle.

"What happened to the…" He started to ask. I shook my head.

"No time." He nodded, frowning.

_Where are the others?_ He asked.

I sifted through the petrified and incoherent thoughts scattered across the plane until I found the rest of my family. "On their way back, they should be here soon,"

Seconds later, they arrived, from all directions. Alice had her arms wrapped around a frantic Esme. I couldn't imagine how she must be coping with this massacre.

"The back of the plane! It just tore off!" She cried.

"I know honey, I know." Cooed Alice into her ear, trying to calm her. She passed her to Carlisle.

"C'mon. We should go. Theres maybe another 1500 feet between us and the ground," Spoke Alice. I nodded.

Alice took Jaspers hand, Esme took Carlisle's, Rosalie took Emmet's and for the first time in over a hundred years, I felt jealous of my family. Jasper threw me a concerned look. I stared at my feet.

"Lets get going," I mumbled inertly, punching a hole into one of the plane walls. Emmet helped me to rip it large enough for all seven of us to fit through.

We shared a despondent look before stepping out of the plane.

We flew towards the ground, Air whistling past our ears and tearing at our clothes.

Silently, I wished I was still human. To die hopelessly on the plane would have been much kinder than the fate that awaited me on the ground.

* * *

_Oooh! Cliffhanger! ^_^_

_REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YOUR LEGS._

_XRachie_


End file.
